1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for calculating the square root of the sum of the square of the value represented by a first digital signal and the square of the value represented by a second digital signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In digital signal processing, some calculations are intended to derive the square root So of the sum of the square of a first value represented by a first digital signal and the square of a second value represented by a second digital signal. Specifically, the square root So is expressed as So=.sqroot.A.sup.2 +B.sup.2 where "A" denotes the value represented by the first digital signal and "B" denotes the value represented by the second digital signal.
As will be described later, prior-art apparatuses for such calculations tend to be complicated in structure.